Kyo Kusanagi (KOFM)
|faction = KOF Fanon|category = M.U.G.E.N}} This Kyo Kusanagi (草薙 京, Kusanagi Kyō) is an alternate universe Kyo, and is from the fanon game series The King of Fighters Memorial--a fanon KOF game series made by the M.U.G.E.N engine that takes place in-between and after the Ash saga. He is used by Gojiran. About Kyo Kyo comes from the King of Fighters Memorial ''fanon game series, although all of his history and character beforehand is the same as the main Kyo's. History ''Main article: Kyo Kusanagi#History (up until Ash Saga) Ash Saga Up at this time, Kyo is aware of the existence of a new threat, Ash Crimson, who has now stolen both Chizuru's and Iori's powers. At this time everyone including Kyo is in the time period where Ash keeps Chizuru's and Iori's powers for several years. Kyo is channeling his thoughts about the event while trying to get information on Ash, but little to no avail. However, a new past threat arises to seek revenge on Kyo and Iori, and that is Gustab Munchausen--the man who tried to channel Goenitz' soul into a young boy named Sinobu Amou. Memorial Saga First KOFM Tournament The Memorial Saga takes place before the final conclusion of the Ash Saga. At this time Kyo still wears his XII-XIII attire and hears of the next King of Fighters tournament. Kyo and his rival Iori both have a feeling there is something more to the tournament, so because of this they join in to find out any secrets to the hosts of the tournament. Kyo's team, Team Japan goes through a fierce battle of Iori's team. However, they win with Kyo finishing Iori off in a last-effort attack. While Iori is anguished, Kyo gives him a look not to forget that they need to investigate who is behind this tournament. Iori grudgingly joins forces with Kyo for a temporary time and disbands from his team, as so does Kyo. The two are then suddenly transported away in beams of light. The two are then transported at Gustab's secret HQ. They speak with Gustab and are shocked he is the one behind all of this. As they are anguished, before they can prepare to attack him, they are suddenly met by their own clones: Kyo-10 and Iori-9. Kyo is shocked, but soon disgusted and insulted by yet another clone appearing before him. Iori is silent, but is subtly furious at his own clone as well. Kyo and Iori then fight their clones as soon as Gustab allows his assets to fight them. Through an intense and very challenging battle, Kyo and Iori manage to win and defeat the evil Kyo-10 and Iori-9 by using their full power, which knocks them out easily. Kyo rightfully reclaims his title as the Kusanagi heir and that no one else will ever have it. Gustab is silent, but he is pleased at their performance, apparently not caring his main assets did not manage to destroy Kyo and Iori and was instead pleased for "other plans". Kyo and Iori attempt to interrogate and quesiton Gustab, but Gustab gives little to no answers, and instead says that the time has come for them to fight. As Kyo and Iori's clones are knocked out and unconscious, Gustab steps down from his throne and prepares to fight them and his right-hand man, Psyqhical does as well. An even more intense and excruciating fight unfolds between the two clan heir's and Gustab. As Kyo takes Gustab and Iori takes Psyqhical, Gustab and Psyqhical beats them up easily at first, although Kyo and Iori manage to slowly gain the upper hand and eventually win against the two. Gustab is shocked that his plans did not work, let alone fail to defeat his worst enemies. Kyo and Iori remark that even bringing back a majority of their past foes wouldn't help him, nor would superpowered clones. Gustab interjects however and says this wasn't his true plan, as well as stating that the battle data he obtained from the tournament and Kyo and Iori against their clones was a part of his 'masterpiece' that would ultimately destroy them. The two teleport away while Kyo and Iori discuss the events, agreeing to team up again until the situation has come to an end. Kyo returns home and continues to train. Second KOFM Tournament During this point in the Memorial Saga, the Ash Saga has concluded a year ago and Iori and Chizuru have regained their powers. Kyo has donned a new outfit and so has his rival, Iori. Once again, Kyo hears rumors of a new threat being behind the upcoming second tournament and tries to investigate from who started this rumor, although the instigator is unknown so Kyo gains little to no information. Because of the limited lack of detail, Kyo decides to join forces with his team once again for the second KOFM tournament, while Iori does as well. Through several matches, Team Japan approaches Iori's team in the tournament finals. Through yet again an intense and excruciating fight, Iori nearly wins against Kyo after temporarily suspending him, had it not been for Benimaru and Goro using the last of their strength to strain Iori, and have Kyo finish him off. Iori is promptly defeated and Team Japan are the winners of the second tournament. Iori is less angry this time, although he vouches to finish off Kyo in the next tournament, he knows a supposed new threat is behind the tournament and disbands from his team, joining with Kyo. The two are warped away in beams of light once more. The two arrive at the HQ and hear nothing but silence, but see Kyo-10 and Iori-9 walk towards them. The two are surprised that they have survived their last encounter, and the two clones vouch to destroy the two this time. In an intense battle, Kyo and Iori manage to win more easily due to their experience over time as Kyo-10 and Iori-9 have not had any over the past years. The two are knocked unconscious and the two clan heirs await their final enemy. Silence wisps by. However, they see a dark and sinister figure, similar to Iori's shape who is covered in black, dark energy and having piercing, glowing red eyes. His shadow slowly departs as this new superior of Gustab's HQ is revealed, to be Gustab's prematurely released ultimate creation: Element. Kyo and Iori speak with Element about who he is and why he had killed Gustab, among many other questions. Element answers that he has killed Gustab and his ally seemingly for advancing for his own personal wants. Element says that he has the decency to follow Gustab's orders of destroying Kyo and Iori once and for all, saying the two are the main problems to his plans. Element reveals he has obtained massive battle data from fighters all over the world which was a part of Gustab's plan, and thus has multiple powers and skills from them and says Gustab was right about him being the ultimate creation, concluding that he is now unstoppable by any force. Kyo and Iori angrily disagree as Kyo tries to ask more questions, but Element says what he has been told is all he needs to know, and that this fight will be a fight to the death. Kyo and Iori promptly fight against Element. Element easily trashes them in the first part of the fight. Kyo and Iori express shock at how strong Element is, but express more shock at the powers and skills they all recognize he can use, including their own fighting styles and flames. Element continues to utterly trounce Kyo and Iori, up until the two heroes start putting in more of their power which gradually overpowers Element. The two receive a tough and deadly beating, but they eventually corner Element and combine their strongest attacks to defeat Element simultaneously. Element is defeated and visibly bruised, entertained by the fight but he says they "could at least do more than that". He stands right back up, seemingly still able to fight to the very exhausted Kyo and Iori. Iori is furious, as he attempts to charge at Element and finish him, but Element slams his shoulder into Iori's body, causing him to fly past Kyo and slam into the wall hard, knocking him out unconscious. Element then suddenly flashes to Kyo at insane speeds, grabbing him by the neck. Kyo tries to get off, but to no avail. Just about as Element is about to kill Kyo, Kyo releases an extremely powerful fiery explosion out of his body that forcibly pushes Element back. Element slides across the screen, seemingly not taking much damage from the attack, he charges forwards, charging with an immense and unfathomable power from his body, noting that he will now use his potential to destroy Kyo and Iori. His voice gains demonic tones as Kyo feels there is nothing he can do. Before hope is vanquished, however, as Element attempts to kill Kyo, his body shines with a massive white light and screams in pain, wondering what is happening to his body. Element says he used too much power and realizes he will face the consequence, as his body breaks into particles and phases out, screaming. Kyo shields his eyes from this massive white light and simply stares in silence. Kyo lets out a sigh of relief, feeling grateful Element's own power seemingly destroyed his own body. Kyo then turns to Iori, and slowly walks to him. Both are heavily damaged but Kyo's legs manage to function properly. He grabs the unconscious Iori and lays him on his shoulder, carrying him out of the HQ. He walks out and travels to place Iori in an abandoned home for him to wake up find his way to his own home. Kyo then walks alone to his home. A few months later, Kyo is seen thinking about the events revolving around Gustab and Element, wondering if things are truly over. Appearance Kyo looks exactly like the main universe Kyo Kusanagi, having sharp brown hair, eyes and light skin and sporting an attractive appeal. In the first game, Kyo's attire is the same attire he wore in XII-XIII because the Memorial Saga began in-between the Ash Saga. In the second game, Kyo has changed his outfit. Kyo keeps his black leather jacket from his XII-XIII attire, although his shirt is a reversed color of his NESTS shirt, being white with two black lines that trace from the bottom to the shirt's neck. His gloves are no longer the personal Kusanagi gloves he wears most of the time, instead being normal black fingerless gloves with a prominent black line over the opposite sides of the glove. Kyo has also changed his belt back to the brown belt he wore in KOF 2003. He has a new pair of deep black jeans and keeping the brown shoes from his XII-XIII attire. Personality Main article: Kyo Kusanagi#Personality Abilities |-|Kyo Kusanagi= Kyo Kusanagi *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Kyo uses his clan's legendary fighting style, a Japanese style of empty handed combat taught only to the Kusanagi clan members. From the course of two decades, Kyo has completely mastered the art and is extremely skilled in it. *'Kenpo' - Kyo also knows Kenpo, and mixes it in with his fighting style. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo is considerably very strong, as his strength is much higher than the best human athlete. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo is also considerably pretty fast. *'Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because he is a part of the Kusanagi clan, Kyo has full control, complete power and mastery over the sacred Kusanagi flame. From the course of two decades, Kyo is extremely skilled with his fire and the most skilled user overall, surpassing even his father. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Good